


Una Lady Como Tú

by sleepylotus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: Some part of her knew this had been inevitable from the day she left those pearls on the warehouse door, yet there was enough of her that was still pleasantly terrified...Rio enlists Beth to accompany him to a business meeting. What can go wrong in the dark with a housewife and a gangbanger in a Cadillac?*~COMPLETE~*





	1. I.

# Una Lady Como Tú

 

When Beth got a text on her burner phone that said _Playground 10pm. Wear a dress. Play up that housewife thing_ she couldn’t help but wonder if Rio had some kind of June Cleaver fetish. Maybe she wouldn't have been too put off— _well…at all_ —if he did, but she quickly shook off the notion, knowing he was all business and she should probably get her mind out of the gutter. Their little operation had been on a break for a while and Annie was right—she was practically climbing up the wall for something _exciting_ to do.

Still, it seemed like an odd request, and maybe she agonized a bit longer in front of her closet than was really necessary. In the end she settled on an aqua knee-length tea dress that was respectable yet somehow also made her boobs look amazing. She paired it with some ridiculous pumps that made her legs a mile long and if she managed to get _that look_ from Rio just once this evening it all will have been worth it. How sad was her life that that would undoubtedly be the highlight of her evening? Then again, once upon a time she thought watching Real Housewives with a glass of bourbon was the most fun a girl could have, so maybe it was just a matter of perspective…

At ten sharp she parked her _Mamma-Van_ next to Rio's Cadillac. As usual he wore all black, button up, pants, and sneakers. Her heels clicked on the asphalt as she approached, and Rio watched her with hooded eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. He reminded her of a big cat of the jungle, all lazy elegance and yet there was no question that he was _extremely_ dangerous at all times.

"Sufficient?" she asked with a wave down at her dress with maybe too much sass, a hand on her hip.

His eyes slid over her from head to toe and back again, his mouth pulled in that half smile she somehow loved and yet also kinda wanted to slap off him most of the time. Despite all this, a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine. No matter what Rio had in mind, she suddenly had a premonition that she was in for a little adventure, and after weeks of nothing but school runs, soccer games, and cutting crusts off peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, she _needed_ some excitement again.

“Yeah, that’ll do,” he answered, and pushed off the back of the car. “Ready to go?” He walked to the passenger side door without really waiting for her to answer, and with surprise she watched as her held it open for her.

“What a gentleman,” she quipped as she dropped down into the plush leather seat, perhaps a bit heavy on the skepticism in her tone.

“I got my moments,” he fired back, and there was a glint in his eyes that Beth almost read as Rio accepting a challenge. He watched her arrange her skirts about her thighs for perhaps a moment longer than was necessary before closing her door and walking around to the driver’s side.

“So where are we going?” she asked as Rio started the car. The Cadillac purred to life with a low rumble, and Rio threw her a sideways glance.

“You’ll see,” he answered as he backed out of the space and got them on the road.

Beth watched as the lights of the city went by, and then suburbia faded into the deeper darkness of the countryside. Rio turned off on an unmarked road that wound into a towering stand of trees. They seemed to drive for a long time before stopping at what could be considered a cul-de-sac if there had been anything around.

“Why did I dress up to come to a deserted gravel road in the middle of the forest?” Beth asked, unable to disguise the uneasy notes in her tone.

Rio shut off the car, leaving the key turned a just a click so that the radio continued to play. The bright lights of the console cast a blue shadow over his angular features. He sat in silence, adjusting the rearview mirror— _to better see the trees?_ Just as she was about to ask again, which she knew would piss him off, he said, “If you ain’t noticed, I tend to make people of a certain class in our _society_ nervous. Havin’ you here lookin’ like that will put this guy’s mind at ease.”

“Who’s the guy?”

“Someone who I want this meeting to go well with, so play hostess but let me do the serious talkin’, yeah?”

Beth pressed her lips, ruminating on this strategy. She guessed in a certain way it could make sense. “Are you _flipping your game_?”

Rio’s lips curled in a small smile. “Somethin’ like that.”

“I thought we were shut down?”

“If this goes through then maybe we ain’t. That cool with you, Red, or you enjoying your little vacation?”

She huffed at his mocking tone, and unbuckled her seatbelt so that she could get more comfortable in the seat. It wasn’t hard, truth be told. The leather was buttery soft and the stuffing was plush as a couch.

“No, I’m ready to get back to work,” she assured him. Pouted, more like, and for a moment his smile widened to a grin.

Pulling her chain seemed to be his favorite thing to do these days—maybe she shouldn’t have made it so easy? But maybe—just maybe—she _liked_ it.

_She was in so much trouble._

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Rio kept looking at the clock on the dash and scowling, so Beth knew their contact was running more than a little late. She also knew better than to comment, and instead found the recline setting on her seat, tipping it back just a hair. She wasn’t tired, she was just… _resting_.

“This wasn’t supposed to take this long,” Rio grumbled, tapping the clock with one long finger. “Your kiddos gonna wake up wonderin’ where Mamma is?”

He almost sounded _worried_ about them, which threw Beth off a few degrees. “No, they’re with their father at the family cabin up on the Peninsula,” she answered. “They’ll be gone all week.”

This won her a sideways look that sent a small shiver down her spine. “You all alone in that big house, baby girl?”

Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her chin. “I’m perfectly _fine_ on my own, thank you.”

Rio chuckled under his breath. “Yeah, I believe that.” Strangely, it sounded like he really did.

Beth had been rather relieved when Dean offered to take the kids to the cabin for a summer getaway _._ He’d thought giving her some space would win him Brownie Points, no doubt, and as much as he and the kids _loved_ the cabin it never actually felt like a vacation to her. Despite the wild beauty of the lake and the woods, she still had to cook and clean and do laundry for all of them—only with appliances that were _almost_ as old as she was.

Ten minutes later Rio snarled at the time again. “Imma charge this motherfucker ten percent extra for bein’ this late.”

Beth certainly knew better than to ever be anything less than punctual to their drop times. It was disrespectful to waste Rio’s time, and she wondered what exactly that meant in this world. A power play? Was this mystery person curious how Rio would take it? The fact that Rio brought _her_ and not his boys suggested Rio did not take this mystery man as a threat, but… When Rio opened the center console looking for something she couldn’t help but notice the gold plated gun sitting like a snake in the grass, and she hoped things wouldn’t come to that. Her heart did a fearful little pitter patter in her chest.

At the moment, however, Rio was not pawing for his gun. He pulled out a silver cigarette tin and dispensed something that was decidedly _not_ tobacco. Without asking he lit up the blunt and took a long hit, and within a few seconds he visibly relaxed a few notches. Beth felt her own anxiety deflate along with it. It was funny in a way how _attuned_ she was to Rio’s moods—and he to hers. Someone less cynical might have thought that meant something.

“Want some?” he asked, offering her the joint.

She looked at it with curiosity. She hadn’t smoked weed since high school, and it hadn’t done much for her then. Maybe she’d done it wrong? “I…wouldn’t even know what to do with it,” she confessed, and Rio chuckled before taking another long hit. His mood improved exponentially.

“So this is your secret for acting so unaffected all the time?” she teased. Well, she was kind of teasing. She was kind of asking.

“Nah, sweetheart, I came out the womb cool,” he quipped, and it took her a few moments to realize he was teasing her back. “This is good shit. You should have some,” he urged as he adjusted his seat to lean back a little too.

However she waved it off with a small laugh, and to her surprise he closed his eyes, bobbing his head a little to the beat of the song that was playing over the sound system. His playlist was a mix of hip hop and reggaeton. Beth thought the lyrics in Spanish were pretty but despite four years of high school language class she mostly had no clue what they were saying. Probably something dirty, sexual, or violent, just like the songs in English, she reasoned.

“So let me ask you something,” she said. Rio raised his eyebrows, but did not open his eyes. She took it as invitation enough to go on. “How do you afford _this_ without raising the IRS’s eyebrows?” She gestured at the nice car that ensconced them, and when Rio nodded she realized his eyes were only _part_ of the way closed.

“I got a few legit businesses,” he explained. “Started with a package liquor in the hood. And when the numbers added up I bought a pawn shop. There’s a good legal racket for you. Then when that panned out I got a restaurant in Mexicantown. Diversity, right, Mamma?”

 _Yes, that’s what any finance advisor would tell you_ , Beth thought. She wished Dean had read the textbook. It certainly seemed like Rio did.

“So you wash your money through your businesses?”

“You wearin’ a wire?”

She huffed, and Rio chuckled. Enough time passed that she felt certain he wouldn’t answer, until, “A little, but I got too much comin’ in, as you’ve seen for yourself,” he said with a small smile.

She couldn’t help it. She smiled with him.

“Then why do it though? If you’ve got these legitimate operations?”

“Because _legit_ fails eventually for everyone, sweetheart. Good people work their fingers to the bone for nothin’ in the end. I seen it happen too many times. So I stack my deck with as many aces as I need to take care of me and mine.” He opened his eyes as he imparted this last sentence, meeting her gaze as he said _mine._ It sent a decidedly _different_ thrill down her spine and a simmering warmth all the way to her toes.

“So let me ask _you,_ Mamma. What you goin’ to do when Big Brother comes knockin’ wonderin’ where you got all that extra cash? You must be spendin’ it if you so hot to get back to business.”

“Not on frivolous purchases, I assure you,” she sniped, remembering their conversation in Amir’s. _I can’t do 5-15 because some housewives need their pocket money._ As if.

“On what then?”

Beth sighed, finding herself reaching for a ring on her left hand that was no longer there. Once upon a time twirling it on her finger was a nervous tell for her, but now it was gone. She forced her hands into her lap, folding them on her knee.

“My husband recently made some really stupid financial decisions,” she admitted. “He spent all our savings. Without asking me. And we were about to lose our house.”

“Why don’t you just _sell_ that big house?” asked Rio, playing devil’s advocate if anything. “You could get 500 for it, easy.”

He meant 500,000, and under normal circumstances he was absolutely right.

“Because Dean mortgaged it _three_ times over. It wouldn’t get us out of hot water.”

Rio narrowed his eyes. “Damn. You shouldn’t even be allowed to do that. And _I’m_ the criminal?”

“Right?” A sad little laugh escaped Beth before she could stop herself. “So. That’s what I’m doing. I’m fixing his mistakes. For my babies.”

“For you too, I hope.”

Beth canted her head to regard Rio, somehow touched that he would say that. Most people were so used to the idea that mother was equal to martyr. It was a _thing_ in their society that Beth was more than a little tired of.

“Yeah. Me too, I guess.”

“Then my question still stands, sweetheart. How you gonna explain how you saved your house to the IRS? Believe me, they always want their cut.” She supposed he would know as a legitimate business owner. That was a strange thought.

“I don’t know,” she admitted with a sigh. “What would you do?”

“Hmm.” Rio sat back further, and really seemed to ruminate on it as he went about rolling another blunt. However when he finished he didn’t light it, just twirled it between his long tattooed fingers. “You said you had savings?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“Maybe 100,000?”

Rio whistled—at the number, and the fact that Dean had squandered it without Beth’s permission. “That’s fucked up. _But_. You could tell them you took some of it out the bank and stashed it as cash to use later.”

“OK, that’s some of it then.”

 “Lemme ask you this. What about Car Man. He cool?”

 _Cool_ was definitely not the word Beth would choose to describe Dean, but she sensed Rio meant something besides being a _real rad dude._ “Like how?”

“Like, is he gonna make a problem for you bringin’ in this extra money? Or would he help you with that dealership he just happens to own?”

Beth nodded her understanding. “Oh, I’d say my husband is one-hundred percent morals free in that department.”

Rio laughed a little, unable to miss the bitterness in Beth’s tone. “Make it work in your favor, then, Mamma. Cars are hard to fake an income with. I looked into it. They high dollar but they got so much fuckin’ paperwork that goes with them, from the factory to the consumer. Makes ‘em trackable. But that fancy dealership got a service department?”

“Of course.”

“There you go. _Time_ is both expensive and intangible. Have him start makin’ up fake receipts for _repairs_ made in the service department.”

Beth couldn’t help but smile. A real smile, bright as the sun, and Rio found his heart seemed to be wedged up tight in his throat for some reason. It wasn’t fair for a woman like her to look at a man like that.

Suddenly he kinda _hated_ Car Man.

Of their own accord his eyes slid down to her left hand, where that fancy antique wedding ring used to be. He remembered noticing it when they first met, the way he always noticed things of value. It seemed to have been absent every other time they’d met up, however. He’d thought that maybe she’d made a point not to flash valuables around a guy like him—which wasn’t a bad instinct, really—but now he wondered if there was more to it.

“So you mad enough about this to take off his ring?”

Beth looked down at her naked left hand. It had felt so _strange_ the first month she’d taken the ring off, but now she was getting used to it. She only reached for it out of habit in times of duress, but she never really _missed_ it. “It wasn’t the money that made me take off the ring,” she admitted sadly.

Rio found he was both hungry to know and somehow sad for her. Reveling in the benefits for _him_ that her trouble in paradise caused, yet sorry that it caused her pain. When did he become such a sap? “What was it then?”

A long sigh escaped from between Beth’s lips. “He traded me in for a newer sleeker model. The car salesman’s way, huh?” A jagged little laugh followed her quip, but it did absolutely nothing to cover the pain she so obviously still felt about it. Next time Rio saw Dean he was ninety-nine percent certain he was going to punch Car Man in the teeth for it.

He didn’t offer her sympathy, which she found she was grateful for because it only made it worse. He let her sit in silence for a little bit more, and they went back to listening to the radio in the intimate darkness of the cab of the Cadillac.

Most of Rio’s music had a heady beat and fast lyrics—it almost all ran together whether the artist spoke in urban English or Spanish. But Beth’s ears perked up when something lighter came on through the expensive speakers. Something that almost sounded like a _ukulele_ , and the singing though in Spanish was clearly sweeter than the usual fare. Her curiosity truly piqued, however, when she looked over and noticed Rio was singing along under his breath, leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed.

“What are they saying?” she asked, and he opened one eye to glance in her direction.

“What do I look like, a translator?”

“I was just curious.”

He didn’t respond immediately, just sat there bobbing his head to the beat. Finally he sighed, almost like he was in _pain._ “It’s a song about a man singing to a woman. He’s saying he knows she been hurt, but he’ll be good to her if she gives him a chance.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

Why was her heart fluttering in her chest?

She listened to the refrain, the repeated words that were obviously the chorus.

 

 _Voy buscando una lady_  
_Como tú la quiero así_  
 _Quiero que te enamores_  
 _Como estoy yo de ti_

 

She racked her brain, opening all those old files where she surely still stored something from four years of Spanish in high school. “He’s looking for her? Is she lost?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.”

Beth could _feel_ Rio’s gaze upon her like a weight, and she didn’t know where she really got the courage to turn her head and meet his eyes. He held her like that, with nothing but the power of a look, and she couldn’t turn away. Eye contact was almost like a weapon for Rio. He used it to intimidate people. But she didn’t feel like he was trying to _scare_ her now. Her heart increased its tempo three-fold, but like a deer in the headlights she couldn’t move.

“You know, Red, you never really answered my question the other day.”

One coppery eyebrow raised at this change of track. “What question?”

“What are you _doing_ with someone like me?”

She thought she’d just answered _all_ that by laying out her financial troubles, but it seemed that answer wasn’t good enough for Rio. As usual he read the situation below the surface. He knew there was something deeper at play. Most middle class families who got in over their heads just declared bankruptcy and downsized. Had a yard sale, and moved on. Most suburban housewives did not _rob a fucking grocery store_ as the solution to their woes.

The words left her mouth before she could bite down upon them. “You make me feel alive.”

He nodded and turned his attention to the forgotten blunt he still held between his fingers, twirling it a few times thoughtfully before raising it to his lips. “Imma show you somethin’, sweetheart. You just gotta inhale.”

Curious and confused, she watched as he lit the joint and nursed it alight until he could take a deep hit, holding the fumes in his mouth. He leaned over the center console, and she gasped as he tilted her face towards his with a gentle touch on her chin. His mouth hovered above hers, and suddenly she understood that he was shotgunning her. She might have panicked, but that strange calm overtook her, the same way it did when she had a gun in her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and inhaled the warm smoke from Rio’s mouth, and in a way she couldn’t help but fancy she breathed in part of _him_ too. She held the smoke in her lungs, feeling the effects of the drug take hold as parts of her body she didn’t even know she _had_ seemed to relax.

In the end she was fairly certain that she was the one who closed the small space between their mouths, but it was Rio who slid long fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her close. He wasn’t _rough_ but his lips were full and firm, and his tongue slipping into her mouth made a small moan emit from deep in her throat. Some part of her knew this had been inevitable from the day she left those pearls on the warehouse door, yet there was enough of her that was still pleasantly terrified.

It wasn’t enough to keep her from him, and Beth felt herself melting into the seat as he plied her with a clever mouth and sliding tongue, kissing her as though he meant to devour her slowly from the lips down. Soon it became apparent that the console between them was decidedly _in the way._

Rio pulled back, those dark eyes shining with a light she hadn’t yet witnessed before. It made him look a little softer, and little mischievous. She found she liked this side of him immensely. “Ever made out in the backseat of a Cadillac?” he asked with that half smile, planting a kiss on her throat.

Her eyes went wide, and she didn’t know it was possible to sigh and giggle at the same time. “Are you serious?”

“I’m always serious.”

“What about _the guy_?”

“Looks like he ain’t comin’, huh?”

He ambushed her then, flashing that full toothsome smile that she’d seen in her mamma-van that one blessed day. Her heart caught in her throat because he was beautiful and she realized she _badly_ wanted to touch him. After kissing her once more on the lips she watched as he maneuvered that lithe long body from the driver’s seat to the backseat, arranging himself with a surprising amount of grace, _considering_. With his arm up on the back of the seat he patted the space next to him. “Plenty of room, Mamma. C’mere.”


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was the weed taking hold, but suddenly she felt young and invincible, like the world was a warm and fine place where nothing bad could happen. That was probably a stupid thing to think when you were a suburban housewife alone in a car in the dark with a gangbanger, but here she was…

# II.

 Beth worried her bottom lip between her teeth, contemplating the acrobatics it would take to get her and all her mommy curves from the front of that car to the back of it. Maybe it was the weed taking hold, but suddenly she felt young and invincible, like the world was a warm and fine place where nothing bad could happen. That was probably a stupid thing to think when you were a suburban housewife alone in a car in the dark with a gangbanger, but here she was…

“I’m going to fall on my face,” she laughed as she kicked off her heels and tried to maneuver past her skirts and the armrest. But she found the right angle and maybe all that yoga was paying off after all? Maybe not—she nearly lost her balance, but strong hands on her waist helped guide her through.

“Nah, Mamma, I got you.”

Miraculously she landed in the back without incident—straddling Rio’s lap. He made a sound of appreciation that warmed her all over, and she gasped as his hands rested lightly on her thighs.

“I’m afraid I’m going to crush you,” she said self-consciously, winning a raise of dark eyebrow and a wicked little smile.

“You welcome to try.” He reached up to clasp her face in his hands, pulling her down to a kiss, and she forgot everything but his lips on hers for a little while. His kisses trailed from her mouth to the curve of her throat, and the hollow of her collarbone. “Damn you are beautiful,” he sighed against her skin, and Beth paused to look down at him, searching his face for the sincerity she _needed_ to be paired with those words. In his dark eyes she found it, and in that moment she was so touched and filled with warmth she almost wanted to cry. When was the last time a man looked at her like that, _like she was the only woman in the world_ , and said those words? It was always so mechanical with Dean for the last… _decade_ , if she was being honest and she stopped believing him a long time ago.

Rio noticed this shadow in her eyes. Only a blind man could have missed it, and he decided that not only was he going to punch Car Man in the teeth, but he was going to break that joker’s legs too.

“And, I want to touch you,” Rio said, his fingertips stroking the hem of her skirt above her knee. It wasn’t exactly _phrased_ as a question of permission, but Beth recognized it for what it was. Maybe her Spanish was shit was she was learning to speak Rio rather well.

“ _Please_?” she sighed above his lips, and suddenly they were both lost to this _thing_ that had been gaining momentum like a storm between them since the moment he broke into her house and greeted her in her kitchen with a smile and an ultimatum. Rio kissed her hungrily, his hands sliding up the soft flesh of her thighs beneath her skirt pulling a heavy sigh from deep in her throat. She felt like it came from her _soul,_ and the play of his fingers upon her sensitive skin made her ache almost _painfully_ between her legs.

She couldn’t _remember_ the last time she’d been this turned on.

“Did you plan this when you told me to wear a dress?” she asked, throwing her head back as he kissed her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse as his thumb feathered along the seam of her inner thigh. _Christ she wanted him to touch her there._ He knew it, of course, and stopped just short of her center with every pass.

_He would drive her insane._

“Not exactly, but I ain’t sayin’ I didn’t think about it…” The knowledge that she was not the only one who entertained an extra-curricular fantasy or two was extremely gratifying for Beth.

Rio pulled her closer with those strong hands on her derriere. “Mmm. _Ass like an onion_ ,” he commented with a twist of lips and a playful squeeze, and even Beth got the reference, laughing in between kissing him.

“Aw, Baby, don’t _cry_ ,” she teased, kissing his cheeks sweetly below his eyes. She’d never dared use a pet name for him before, the way he seemed to revel in collecting nicknames for her (she didn’t think _we’re here to win, bitch_ counted). He didn’t seem to mind, and she felt his laughter more than heard it as his teeth found the lobe of her ear.

“You somthin’ else, Red,” he rasped against the shell of her ear. “You smart. You make me laugh. You’re _crazy_ hot. And sometimes you kinda scare me.”

The last part seemed so absurd that _she_ laughed, a joyful unbridled sound that made Rio grin against the curve of her throat before his teeth scraped her delicate skin. There would be a mark later…she found she didn’t care. She _wanted_ him to leave his mark on her. To wear evidence on the outside what he did to her on the inside—she knew she would never be the same again.

“ _I_ scare _you?_ ” The disbelief in her words was palpable, but Rio didn’t mean he feared her in a physical manner. It had a lot more to do with those big blue eyes and the way his insides tied up in knots when she flashed them his way. He knew he had a weak spot for her—and a man like him couldn’t afford weaknesses of _any_ kind.

“Yeah, well, ain’t red-heads devourers of souls or some shit?” he deflected with that insouciant smirk that made her heart feel like it didn’t quite fit in her chest. She looked down at him from her perch upon his lap, drinking in his handsome features so starkly outlined in the shadows of the car.

“Maybe I am feeling a _little_ hungry,” she fired back, tracing the lines of his lips with the tip of one digit. He took it in his mouth, scraping his teeth on the pad of her finger, sucking a little in a way that made her sigh.

“Me too,” he confessed and craned his neck to kiss her again. “For a while now.”

_Why was he admitting all this?_

Usually Rio didn’t have a problem with keeping his damn mouth shut, but it was like this woman was a witch or something, charming this shit straight from the bottom of his soul. “ _Bruja,_ ” he murmured against the flat of her chest, almost too quiet for her to hear, his mouth travelling lower and lower.

“Since when?” she gasped, her head tilting back of its own accord as his lips found the curve of her breast, his tongue dipping into the lace of her bra.

_Since the moment he set eyes on her._

He couldn’t tell her that though, could he? And there was more to it than that. Maybe she’d really hooked him when she started talking back with that sassy mouth in a way _no one_ else had ever dared. That brave tirade about hashtags and PF Changs she improvised off the cuff with a gun to her head—maybe it was fucked up but that shit had impressed him _and_ turned him on.

In the end Rio just shook his head, finding the fine little zipper at her back and deftly tugging it down. “Long enough, Mamma,” he answered as he unclasped her bra with a flick of his fingers. “That’s all you need to know.”

She might have questioned him further though had he not freed her breasts from the confines of her dress and bra, and his mouth on her nipple made speech—and coherent thought—quite impossible for a few blissful moments. “I knew it,” he murmured in the hollow of her cleavage, moving to the other breast, his stubble rasping against her milky soft skin.

“ _Knew what?_ ” she gasped, grasping for purchase on his shoulders as he played havoc with her motor functions with nothing but his mouth.

“That these would be the finest pair of _tetas_ I ever seen.”

After four children, that was _extremely_ gratifying to hear.

His teeth scraped lightly against the tip of her nipple, sending a bolt of clenching longing straight through to her center. She could feel that she was quickly soaking through the scrap of fabric that passed for her panties.

 “You know, Rio,” she sighed, fighting through the haze of longing to make her fingers work just enough to start unbuttoning his shirt. It didn’t seem fair that she was the only one losing clothing here. Little by little she managed to unveil the smooth planes of his pecs and abs, but he would not relinquish his hold on her so that she could take off the shirt completely. “You’re kinda sweet.”

He chuckled against her skin, a low sound that somehow touched her _deep_ inside. His hand found its way beneath her skirt again, seeking out the molten heat between her legs. A thumb dipped into her panties to find her soaking wet for him, and for a moment he could not think past anything but circling that little nub of flesh that made her squirm against him in his lap. “So are you.”

Rio continued to touch her as he suckled upon her breast, slowly at first and then faster. The wanton sound of desire she made as he dipped a finger inside her nearly made _him_ come in his pants. In that moment he felt fiercely possessive of this beautiful woman in his arms. She was _his_ and _he_ would give her this pleasure she clearly so sorely needed.

“ _Wait!_ ” she panted, pleading in the bend of his neck. “Wait, I want—” His hand froze between her legs, and they both knew that just a few more blessed strokes could push her over the edge.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he invited, kissing her lips.

Looking him in the eyes like this from so close nearly finished the job for Beth, but with a shaky breath she held on. “I want you inside me.”

Rio hadn’t been entirely certain that was the path they were taking here. He knew there was a bit of distance between third base and a homerun for a woman like Beth—but he wasn’t a man to disappoint a lady.

“Me too,” he admitted with a shaky laugh, and in an impressive feat of strength and maneuvering Beth suddenly found herself on her back stretched out on the seat, Rio’s lithe body between her legs. He shook his head to himself as he looked down at her, that fiery hair all mussed and those eyes flashing like fine aquamarines, brilliant even in the shadows of the back of the car.

She was so _other._ He’d never been so close to _anything_ like her, and he imagined it was the same for her with him. He found himself wondering if some of this white-hot attraction would wear off after that curiosity was slaked. The thought made him kinda sad, and he couldn’t believe he was sitting here calculating the future when he had a beautiful woman half naked and _wanting it_ before him right _now_.

Rio froze long enough for Beth to notice even through her desire-induced haze, and she sat up a little, smoothing soft hands across the taut ripples of his belly. “It’s OK,” she told him. “I want you to.”

He wondered what she might have said if she’d known the real reason for his pause. She probably would have laughed him out of this car. But as her fingers moved to the button of his pants and the zipper of his fly those thoughts evaporated into a cloud of smoke. She freed him from his boxers and took him in hand, sliding her fist up and down his velvety shaft. The pleasure in just that small taste made him dizzy, and he almost missed the wide-eyed look of surprise on her face as she examined her prize.

That alone was gratifying enough—he refrained from teasing her, and was immediately rewarded by the universe for his generosity when she leaned forward, taking the tip of his penis in her mouth, her tongue swirling around his swollen head before going deeper. A hand fisted in her hair, sending a thrill down her spine as he fought not to lose it then and there.

“ _Fuck_. Hold up, Mamma, you’re too good at that.”

The self-satisfied smile she gave him as she looked up somehow made him even harder. Again he shook his head, reaching back in his pocket for his wallet where he kept a condom. “You know what I would do to you if we had a little more room here, Red?”

She paid him that brilliant smile that somehow made the whole world seem like a brighter place. “Are you not _pleased_ with our surroundings?” she teased, looking around the backseat of the car. At the moment at least, with Rio looking at her like _that_ , she felt like a _queen_.

Rio drew off her panties and settled between her legs, resting his tip at her entrance. “I’m plenty _pleased_ ,” he told her before pushing inside her tight hot sheath _slowly_ , making it last as long as he could. With his dark eyes locked with hers she felt certain he could see into her _soul,_ and she tried to hold eye contact up until the very last inch when her eyes slipped closed and she buried her face in the bend of his neck, making a kittenish sound that drove him _wild_. “I’ll show you next time,” he rasped, gathering her close with an arm beneath her shoulders.

Beth almost couldn’t process that he thought there would _be_ a next time, so caught up was she in the pleasure of the present, his body pumping slowly inside hers. He was long and thick and filled her deliciously to the brim—she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him _closer._ He knew how to use his body as an instrument for both their pleasures, rolling his hips to make perfect contact with her clit at the apex of his thrust. She realized that she’d never actually managed to orgasm purely from intercourse before, and it was the most intimate sensation she’d ever experienced. He filled her with shining warmth and his own flesh, pushing her closer and closer to that shining edge.

“You gonna come for me, mamma?” he asked, his own usually collected voice more than a little ragged with need.

“If you keep moving like that for me I will,” she assured him breathlessly, arching her spine in a way that doubled the pressure of her pussy on his cock. It pulled a moan from deep in his chest, and Rio one-upped her by folding one of her legs against her torso.

“How ‘bout like that?” he asked.

It made the pleasure sharper, more intense, and perfectly _inevitable._ She had no words for him, only desperate moans and an expression of total abandon as with a few more thrusts he bestowed her with that final gift of _perfect_ oblivion. Her body squeezed him like a vise, bringing him with her, and together they rode the last waves of bone melting release before collapsing into each other’s arms.

Surely only minutes passed before Rio was able to lift his head, but it felt like _hours._ Even then, it felt like the rest of his body wasn’t _quite_ connected the way it was supposed to be. Flushed and heavy-lidded, she watched him carefully but did not yet speak, as though she was afraid she might break this spell between them with words.

Brushing aside a wild lock of strawberry hair, he kissed her gently. “You all right?”

With a slow smile she nodded, reaching up to trace the angular arch of his brow. “You?”

He gave a shaky laugh. “Never better, sweetheart.” He’d literally _never_ had better, never felt anything like that in his _whole_ life _,_ but he couldn’t quite bring himself to admit that just now.

When he withdrew from her Beth felt the absence of him from her body keenly. She narrowly resisted the temptation to reach out and pull him into her arms again. She’d never done this before, really. _Hooked up._ Dean was the only man she’d ever been with. She didn’t know the protocol, if there was any, and she suspected clinging was a _no no_.

She went about righting her dress as best she could on her own. “A little help?” she requested, turning and holding up her hair. Rio’s nimble fingers made short work of her zipper, but his hands lingered on her shoulders, then her ribcage, and the curve of her waist, pulling her against him in the seat. When she realized he wanted to _hold_ her she relaxed against him, finding her head fit perfectly under his chin. Beth closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating against her ear.

“You sure you alright?” Rio asked again. “It ain’t like you to be so quiet.”

Had he hurt her?

_Did she regret it?_

He found that the latter prospect was most likely, and it stung like a blade slipped between his ribs. He steeled himself for the inevitable, drawing back into himself, securing the armor back in place. He’d known this was _madness_ from the start _._

Didn’t mean he could have _stopped_ it.

Beth tilted her head to kiss his neck just under the curve of his jaw. “I think I’m in shock,” she admitted. “I’ve never experienced anything like that before.” Despite the countless times she and Dean had made love, she’d never felt so _close_ to him as she had to Rio. Never so perfectly _attuned,_ like his body was a frequency she’d been made to respond to.

Rio surprised her when he placed a protective hand over her head, pushing her back down to rest on his shoulder. “Me neither,” he admitted quietly into her hair, and they sat in what was not an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes more.

“What now?” Beth asked sleepily.

“I guess we better head back. Looks like we got stood up, but I ain’t exactly mad about it.” The smirk he paid her made her warm all over again, and Beth worried her lower lip between her teeth.

“We could go back to my house,” she suggested. “As it’s so big and _empty_ at the moment…”

The thought made Rio wet his lips with his tongue, and at last Beth felt she was in a position where she could act on the impulse she always felt when he did that and pressed her mouth to his, nibbling lightly on his lip. Rio chuckled while kissing her, pulling her closer with an arm around her waist. “Hold up, Mamma, or we ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

She laughed. “And you need more room than this?” she teased, looking around the backseat. It hadn’t been bad at all, _considering_.

“That’s right. You in for it now.”

Beth continued to laugh with delight, her eyes sparkling, and it was Rio who found himself caught in her gaze. Despite the no-show the evening certainly hadn’t been a waste. He couldn’t help but think he’d found something he hadn’t even _known_ he was looking for.

As they drove back to the city Rio’s playlist on shuffle seemed to make a full circle, and that tune with the ukulele piped over the speakers again. One hand on the steering wheel, Rio laced the fingers of his other hand with Beth’s on the arm rest. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it as the radio sang softly, “ _Voy buscando una lady como tú la quiero así_.”

The corner of his mouth turned up in that self-satisfied half smile. He did not look over at her—but he didn’t have to. Beth smiled to herself as a strange and wonderful sense of calm settled over her, penetrating all the way to her _bones_.

She couldn’t help but think that maybe it was OK to lose yourself sometimes, just so that you could be found again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and you comments! They absolutely make my day! <3
> 
> If you like my writing see my profile for info about my original fiction... <3

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the rating is for chapter two... :)
> 
> The song is Una Lady Como Tu by Manuel Turizo, and every time it comes up on my playlist it makes me think of these two. :) My translation of the passage (in spirit) is: 
> 
> I’ve been looking for a lady,  
> Like you, I want exactly.  
> I want you in love with me,  
> Like I’m in love with you.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!!


End file.
